Blame It On The Tail
by Kitara Violet
Summary: Zidane decides to tease Tidus while talking with friends. What could possibly happen? Yaoi, aka boyXboy and tailplay. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot.


**Warnings:** Tail play, yaoi, possible OOC, smut

**Violet: **So who's doing the disclaimer? *taps nose* NOT IT!

**Zidane: ***taps his nose* Not it!

**Kitara: ***taps nose* NOT IT! :D

**Tidus: ***sighs* KitaraStrife and violet butterfly 90 do not own anything but the plot of the story and possible OOC-ness of the characters. Review when you're done reading, these girls put up with a lot just to bring you this.

It started with the tail…

Tidus had been sitting next to his boyfriend Zidane, chatting with their friends and just sitting there.

Too bad they didn't talk for long.

He'd been listening to his friends talk until he felt something furry…_in his shorts. _

He gasped when he felt the furry thing wrap around his softened length and start pumping him. He couldn't help the involuntary movement of his hips. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was listening to their friends, but he knew better. That furry _thing_ was Zidane's tail! He tried to pull it away, but the tail only tightened around him and pumped him faster.

"Zidane!," he hissed, trying to appear normal when all he wanted to do was move his hips up.

Zidane looked at him innocently. "What's wrong, Tidus?" he asked, making his tail wrap more firmly around the hardened length. He knew Tidus hadn't expected this, but he loved teasing him.

Tidus tried to pull the tail away but it only tightened more around him and pumped him a little faster. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped and the movement of his hips. "Zidane, pull your tail out of my shorts!" he hissed. He felt the tail tighten around him more. "Zidane!"

The genome continued to look at him innocently. "What are you getting mad for?" he asked. "Why do you look frustrated?" He continued pumping him, making sure to tease the slit and fondle his balls a little as he continued to stroke him.

"Pull it now!" he hissed again.

He ignored him and moved his tail from his cock, moving it in between his ass cheeks. He saw the way Tidus stiffened as he teased the hole with the tip of his tail. It only brushed against his entrance, never actually penetrating him. He saw Tidus try to grab his tail to pull it out of his shorts, but Zidane wasn't gonna have any of that. Slowly, he pushed his tail inside him, feeling the body around it tighten. He smiled when he saw Tidus blush a little and gasp, trying to look normal around their friends. "You okay Tidus?" he asked, looking at him innocently.

Tidus looked at him, trying to not cry out from the pleasure of the furry tail brushing against his prostate relentlessly. He bit back a moan, trying to ignore the damn tail, but he knew Zidane wasn't gonna let him go just like that. The tail continued to brush against his sweet spot, making his cock harder and harder. He moved his hips up slightly, tightening his body around it and threw his head back. He was so close to release. _So close…_

Then the tail pulled out and wrapped around his balls to keep him from sweet release. He growled and looked at his boyfriend. Zidane smiled at him innocently. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and threw his head back against the sofa, feeling the tail wrap around his length again and start pumping him.

"Zidane…" he said warningly. "Get your tail out of my shorts." He was glad none of their friends noticed what Zidane was doing to him, or heard him for that matter. The tip of the tail played around with the slit on the head while it continued to pump him. Before he could stop himself, he moved his hips up in sync with the strokes. He shuddered from the pleasure, biting down on his lower lip to keep from moaning. That damn tail was gonna drive him nuts. He felt it pull away from him, leaving him insanely hard and with a huge bulge in his shorts. Before he could try to calm himself down, he felt Zidane's tail move in back of his shirt and started rubbing against his nipple. He hadn't counted on the furry appendage to feel so good against his chest. It continued to rub and tickle at the dusky pink nub before moving to the next one and gave it the same treatment.

Zidane decided to take mercy on him and pulled his tail away, making sure he teased him a little more by rubbing it sensuously against his skin. He knew it was only a matter of time before Tidus snapped.

And he did.

He picked Zidane up bridal style, standing up. "We'll be in our room," he told their friends, walking away.

"Feeling horny?," Zidane asked, laughing as Tidus walked them back to the room.

Tidus didn't answer him, entering their room and closed the door with his foot and dumped Zidane on the bed. "You can blame that tail of yours," he growled, kissing him brutally.

Zidane just laughed, kissing him back heatedly. He felt Tidus' hands already pulling his clothes off and tossing them somewhere in the room. He pulled back, still laughing at him. "Yeah blame it on the tail!" he said, wagging his tail teasingly at him.

He pinned Tidus to the bed, nipping his way down from his ear down to his collarbone. His tail wrapped around the swollen, hard erection and started pumping him. He felt Tidus grab at his arms and switched their positions again so that he was on his back.

The blitzball ace growled and pulled at his tail harshly, loving the mewling sound that came from his lover. He leaned down and bit at his neck, smiling with satisfaction at the mark he left. He trailed kisses down from his neck to his chest. His teeth tugged at a nipple, flicking his tongue over it while his fingers twisted and tugged at the other one. He moved to the other, giving it the same treatment as the last. He licked his way down to his navel, dipping his tongue into his belly button. Moving lower, he sucked on the head of Zidane's cock, holding his hips down so that he wouldn't be able move. He bobbed his head a little, loving the sounds coming from his lover's mouth. He looked at Zidane's face as he started bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, seeing the monkey-tailed boy's face flushed from the pleasure. Giving one last hard suck, Tidus pulled away laughing when he heard Zidane whine. He felt the tail rubbing against his hip.

"Teasing little monkey," he said, yanking at his tail again. He bent his head down and sucked on a nipple, moving his hand down and pumping the small genome. He reached over to the nightstand next to their bed, grabbing the small tube of banana-flavored and scented lube, squirting some on his fingers.

"Trying to say something about me?," Zidane asked playfully, smelling the scent of the lube.

Tidus grinned, shaking his head. "No, you smell like it," he told him, circling his fingers around the entrance before sticking one in him. He watched his reactions, making sure his little monkey wasn't uncomfortable or in pain though Zidane always begged for more. His finger was swallowed up greedily, feeling the body below him writhing in pleasure. He stuck another finger in, making scissoring movements and trying to ignore the moans Zidane made.

The fingers brushed against his sweet spot, making him arch up and cry out. "Tidus!" he shouted, curling his toes as Tidus continued to hit it, adding another in the process. "Hurry up!" He felt another harsh yank on his tail, sending little sparks of pleasure up his spine. Usually he'd hate having his tail touched let alone someone pulling it, but he didn't mind Tidus yanking at it whenever they did this. He cried out again when the fingers continued their relentless assault on his prostate, making him writhe from the intense pleasure. "Please, Tidus!" He looked at him pleadingly, needing for him to hurry up and give him the release he needed.

Tidus smirked, jamming his fingers against the prostate. "Nuht-uh," he said. "You teased me while we were out in front of our friends. I think a little punishment won't kill you." He pulled his fingers out suddenly, hearing the genome gasp in surprise. Positioning himself at the stretched entrance, he slammed into him, feeling the body around him quiver and grip at him tightly.

"Tidus!" Zidane shouted, feeling filled up. He moved his hips a little only to be stopped by Tidus' hold on them and started thrusting harshly into him. All he could do was grab onto his shoulders as he received each thrust that made him scream out in pleasure. He felt Tidus let one hip go and grab at his tail, tugging at it in time with the rhythm.

Tidus smirked down at him, moving the tail around to his entrance. "Wanna try something?" he asked. He didn't know where the idea came from, but he was willing to do it if Zidane was. He saw the smile on his face.

The genome nodded, smiling up at him. "Sure," he replied, circling his tail around the entrance before gently nudging it inside him.

Tidus stiffened a little, getting use to feeling something furry inside him. It felt different but good. He pulled out a little, then slammed back inside Zidane, feeling the tail doing the same thing. He moaned, feeling the furry appendage brush along his prostate. "Mmm! Definitely feels different!" He started pounding his hips harder into him, feeling the tail thrusting more.

"You feel so good around it," Zidane panted, feeling the body around his tail tighten more. He gasped when Tidus started moving harder and faster into him. He moved his hips as much as he could, thrusting his tail faster into Tidus as well.

He didn't know how much more he could take, the tail kept continuing to brush against his prostate. The feeling of thrusting into the one he loved and getting fucked by that same person at the same time was a pleasure he'd never felt with anyone else. "Fuck, Zidane!" he shouted, pounding into him harder and feeling the tail move more into him. He grabbed his legs, throwing them over his shoulders,hearing him cry out at the new angle. All they could hear was each other's moans and skin slapping against skin. He looked down, seeing Zidane had moved his hand down and was jerking himself off. He moved his hand away, shaking his head as he started pumping him. "Uh uh," he told him. "You know better than to touch yourself."

"Tidus, I can't-!" he cried, releasing in his hand and a little bit on their stomachs. He jammed his tail further into him, rubbing against Tidus' prostate.

"ZIDANE!" Tidus shouted, feeling the body below him tighten around him painfully and the tail brush against his prostate. He managed to keep thrusting into him for a few more seconds before releasing his seed into the shuddering body. He laid on top of him, burying his face in the soft hair.

They both stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feel of being next to each other like this. Tidus felt the tail pull out of his body, making him shudder a little. He pulled out also, feeling Zidane's body tighten around him a little as he did and laid to the side. Zidane snuggled against him, wrapping his tail around his waist. "So what gave you the idea of wanting my tail inside you?" he asked.

Tidus shrugged, holding him close. "Heh…hell if I know. Maybe to give it something to do besides act as a cock ring to either of us."

"I guess we have something else to use it for now!" Zidane said, laughing. "We've never done it with it inside you. I've only teased you with it." He looked up at him, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Tidus said, kissing his forehead. "I still blame the tail. You and that furry thing always know how to tease me."

Zidane smiled innocently. "Blame it on the tail!"

**Violet: **Hope you enjoyed this little crazy oneshot! There's more where this came from and we plan on writing a lot more! There's plenty of couples that are waiting for smut to be written!^^

**Zidane:** Yes they do. There's a long list of couples on the List of Doom. You'll see soon!

**Kitara: **REVIEW! I gives cookies for reviews! ^.^

**Tidus: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
